


8. Sbohem, Sherlocku

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fix-It, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Extrémní situace s sebou zpravidla přináší extrémní následky. Ledy se sice pohnou, jenomže směrem, jaký ani jeden z nich neočekával...





	8. Sbohem, Sherlocku

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se všem za zpoždění, měla jsem nějakou nepsavou a tahle kapitola trvala prostě věčnost... Tak snad se alespoň povedla.

Týdny plynou a všechno jde víceméně splavně – alespoň než je jeden spletitý pašerácký případ zavede daleko na venkov. Mary tentokrát zůstala v Londýně, kde pomáhá kamarádce s výběrem svatebních šatů a dortu a květin a ubrousků a mašliček a kdovíčeho ještě a John je vděčný, že má záminku co bleskově vyklidit pole. Stráví se Sherlockem několik hodin ve vlaku, kde detektiv halasně dedukuje všechny ostatní pasažéry a John se ho přes dušený smích snaží tišit alespoň do té míry, aby je neslyšela i půlka vagónu.

Následně prozkoumají celou vesnici a nakonec prolézají zemědělskou usedlost, kde by se mohly skrývat pašované zbraně. John si neváhá půjčit holínky, zatímco Sherlock se tvrdohlavě odmítá přezout a snaží se bez úhony projít roztlapaným blátem a slepičinci, kterých je na dvoře místy i třicet čísel. Moc se mu to nedaří, nohy mu kloužou na všechny strany a značkové kožené boty dostávají nepříliš vábný nátěr, což má John velký problém vydržet s vážnou tváří. Když na ně navíc vyběhne vzteklý krocan, pokusí se Sherlocka ťafnout přes luxusní kalhoty a řečený detektiv prchá přes dvůr vybroušeným rychlobruslařským stylem, John už se ani nenamáhá. Chechtá se, sotva se udrží na nohách, a prst se mu na spoušti foťáku jenom kmitá.

Když se dostanou k vysoké stodole, detektiv si znechuceně opráší kalhoty, opucuje boty v trávě, sjede Johna pohledem plným uražené důstojnosti a pustí se do další práce. Nakukuje do všech koutů, zkoumá vrstvu prachu a řetěz na vratech, načež začne šplhat na střechu. Za chvíli už stojí ve zhruba osmimetrové výšce na dost pofidérní konstrukci, kabát mu vlaje a John už se nesměje, dokonce ani trochu neusmívá, náhle stojí jako přimrazený, srdce mu zběsile mlátí v hrudníku a v uších mu hučí.

Sherlock na něj cosi volá, ale doktor nevnímá ani slovo, krev mu tuhne v žilách, chtěl by na něj zařvat, ať okamžitě sleze dolů, ať sakra vypadne a není v takové výšce už ani vteřinu, ale nevydá ze sebe ani hlásku. Paralyzovaně sleduje, jak se detektiv pomalu posunuje po staré střeše, ještě krok a ještě jeden, to nemůže dopadnout dobře… úkrok stranou… a střecha se proboří.

Sherlock zakřičí, bezmocně zamává rukama a zřítí se dolů. Z osmimetrové výšky. Na betonovou podlahu.

Johnovi se zastaví srdce. „Sherlocku!!!“ Aniž by dal tělu jakýkoliv příkaz, řítí se do stodoly. Proletí vraty a sotva se v panujícím pološeru pořádně rozkouká, spatří Sherlockovo nehybné tělo ležící na podlaze. Doběhne k němu, kolena se mu podlamují, zuby jektají, to nemůže být pravda, panebože, znovu už ne, ať je to jenom noční můra, jenom zlý sen… Sherlock leží podivně zkroucený na boku, nikde žádná krev, to musí být dobré znamení, když tu není krev, ale do tváře mu není vidět. John se s ním bojí pohnout, co kdyby měl poraněnou páteř, a tak mu opatrně vezme ruku, nahmatá puls, díky bohu, je tam, opatrně pohladí Sherlocka po obličeji, osloví ho, ale Sherlock nereaguje, a tak John zesiluje hlas a za chvíli už křičí, křičí z plna hrdla Sherlockovo jméno a plácne ho po tváři silněji. Žádná odezva.

Sanitku, sakra, měl by volat sanitku, dojde mu konečně, ruka se mu třese tak, že mobil málem upustí, jak ho vytahuje z kapsy, vytočí číslo a přiloží telefon k uchu, ale nic se neděje, jak to, že se proboha nic neděje? Musí to být jenom noční můra, jenom zlý sen… V tu chvíli si uvědomí, že nemá signál, no samozřejmě, že tady není signál, kde by se taky v týhle pojebaný díře uprostřed ničeho vzal, nikam se nedovolá a Sherlock mezitím umře, umře jako tenkrát na chodníku, rozbitý, zkrvavený, pohozený jako hadrová panenka…

V žilách mu nekontrolovatelně bublá panika a celého ho pohlcuje, bere mu schopnost racionálně uvažovat, schopnost cokoliv smysluplného udělat, chytí se za hlavu, musí něco udělat, ale co, panebože Sherlok umře, umře a on tu bude jenom tak stát a…

Vzápětí ho přimrazí k podlaze tiché zasténání. Okamžitě sebou praští na zem vedle Sherlocka, který zrovna otvírá oči a poněkud zmateně se rozhlíží. „Nevstávej, zůstaň ležet,“ přikáže mu naléhavě, „můžeš mít něco s páteří. Spadnul jsi, ta střecha se probořila a…“ hlas mu selže. Ale Sherlock jakoby ho neslyšel, zkouší hýbat rukama i nohama a pomalu si sedá.

„Já myslím… že mi nic… není…,“ řekne, stále trochu otřeseně, ale pohled už má jasnější. Teď teprve má John čas si všímat okolí a zaznamená vysokou kupu sena, která je zhruba dva metry za nimi. Sherlock se musel zřítit do ní, dojde mu. A teprve až potom se po ní skutálel až dolu na beton. To je jediné možné vysvětlení, jinak by už byl mrtvý.

Jakoby chtěl jeho slova podpořit, Sherlock se pomalu zvedne a udělá pár nejistých kroků. „Jsem celý,“ vydechne nevěřícně. „Ale že to teda byla rána! Myslel jsem, že je vážně po mně a…“

Větu nedokončí, protože zničehonic dostane takovou facku, až se zapotácí.

„Ty idiote!“ zařve John, hlas se mu třese, kolena podlamují a žaludek nezadržitelně stoupá do krku. „Ty blbej, blbej sráči!“ Další facka.

Víc už toho nestihne, otočí se na vratkých nohou a utíká ze stodoly ven, odkud se za chvíli začnou ozývat dávivé zvuky. Sherlock se pár vteřin nemůže překvapením ani pohnout, jenom němě zírá. Co to ten John vyvádí? Proč mu nadává? Pomalu se vydá za ním, má trochu naraženou kostrč, ale jinak ho nic nebolí, měl z pekla štěstí.

Johna najde zhrouceného v trávě, hlavu má v dlaních, celý se třese a přerývaně vzlyká. Co se to sakra… A pak mu to konečně dojde. John ho právě znovu viděl zemřít. Viděl jeho pád, viděl jeho tělo nehybně zkroucené na zemi. Ježíši.

Sedne si k němu, nejistý, co by měl udělat, a zkusí ho obejmout. Bojí se, že ho John odstrčí, ale to se nestane, vlastně se nestane vůbec nic, John vůbec nijak nereaguje a dál se třese a vzlyká.

Je v šoku, uvědomí si Sherlock. Sevře ho v náručí ještě pevněji. „Je to dobrý, Johne, nic se neděje, všechno je v pořádku,“ mluví na něj uklidňujícím hlasem, ale bez výsledku. Čas plyne a Johnův stav se nemění, jenom se třese čím dál víc a začíná mít ruce jako led. _Musí být od té země už úplně promrzlý_ , dojde Sherlockovi, a tak se ho pokusí vytáhnout na nohy. Ty se ale jenom neužitečně podlomí a doktor mu zůstane netečně viset v náručí.

Aniž by o tom detektiv nějak zvlášť přemýšlel, bez cavyků ho popadne ho do náručí a přenese přes dvůr do hostinského pokoje, který jim domácí nabídli k přespání. Naštěstí je v něm teplo a na posteli leží staromódní napěchované duchny. Do jedné z nich apatického doktora zabalí, donutí ho alespoň vypít sklenici vody, což mu přijde, že trochu pomohlo, a nakonec si po krátkém rozmýšlení pod peřinu zaleze s ním a znovu ho obejme. Minuty plynou, ztrácí ponětí, kolik vlastně, a už si začíná vážně pohrávat s myšlenkou, že by bylo nejspíš na místě zavolat lékařskou pomoc.  Zatím nedělá nic jiného, než že Johna drží a pořád dokola opakuje, že je všechno v pořádku.

„Ne, to teda není!“ zařve John zničehonic, až Sherlock leknutím nadskočí. „Ty jsi… Ty jsi…“ ztěžka polkne a nedokáže větu dokončit.

„Já jsem v pořádku, Johne, nic se nestalo,“ snaží se Sherlock stále uklidňovat jako obehraná deska.

„Jasně, že se nic nestalo!“ zařve znovu John a zuřivě detektiva odhodí a posadí se. „Vůbec nic se nestalo, jenom jsi mě nechal znova dívat, jak se rozsekáváš o beton!“

„Ležel jsi tam a nehýbal ses a…“ hlas se mu zase zlomí. „Já už takhle nemůžu, Sherlocku,“ řekne najednou tak zvláštně potichu a podívá se mu přímo do očí. „Už to znovu nezvládnu.“

Než Sherlock stihne protestovat, John pokračuje. Zhluboka se nadechne a konečně, konečně z něj začnou plynout slova, která chtěl říct už tak dlouho, která mezi nimi zůstávala viset jako přízrak. „Když jsi skočil z tý pitomý nemocnice, tak jsi umřel, Sherlocku. Já vím, že ve skutečnosti ne, ale věř mi, že pro mě to bylo skutečný ažaž. Umřel jsi a ležel jsi na chodníku a všude byla krev, tolik krve a měl jsi příšerně prázdnej pohled… a… a…“ s obtížemi hledá slova. „Já jsem v tu chvíli umřel taky. Najednou se ze světa ztratila všechna barva a všechen smysl a já pořád hledal, co jsem přehlídnul, co jsem udělal špatně, pořád jsem se obviňoval, že jsem tě zklamal…“ slzy mu stékají po tvářích a ani se nenamáhá snahou je skrýt. „Nechtěl jsem už žít. Chtěl jsem to skončit. Už jsem držel zbraň v ruce- “

Sherlock cítí, jak se mu kolem srdce svírá ledová pěst. Panebože. Kdyby John… Kdyby John doopravdy… Co by potom dělal? Mohl by žít s tím, že je to jeho vina? S tím se přece žít nedá. _Akorát že John s tím žil_ , pošeptá mu jeho mozek přičinlivě. _Ty jsi ho donutil s přesně takovou vinou žít…_ Už jenom z té představy se mu dělá špatně od žaludku.

„… můj život skončil a současně jsem si připadal jako největší zoufalec na světě,“ pokračuje John nemilosrdně. „Je mi čtyřicet, proboha, měl bych mít kariéru a rodinu a normální život a celou ne celou svoji existenci postavit na nahánění zločinců a blogování o tom. Kdo něco takovýho dělá? Vždyť je to ubohý. A divný. A…“

„Ale vůbec nic to nemění na tom, že s tebou jsem přišel o všechno,“ už sotva chraptí, „o úplně všechno. A nedokázal jsem dělat vůbec nic, ani se zvednout z postele…“

„A když jsem se dozvěděl, že žiješ, tak to byla úleva, neskutečná, zázračná úleva. Ale začal jsem tě nenávidět, Sherlocku. Nenáviděl jsem tě víc, než kohokoliv kdykoliv dřív. Za to, co jsi mi udělal, za to, že ses vůbec nezamyslel, za to, že jsi pro mě znamenal tolik a já pro tebe míň než nic,“ už se Sherlockovi nedokáže dívat do očí a slzy mu tečou čím dál víc.

„Já vím, že za to nemůžeš. Že není tvoje vina, že ti na mě zas tak nezáleží, zatímco mně na tobě…“ nedokáže větu dokončit. „To se nedá vynutit. Ani zařídit. Tak to prostě je. Ale stejně jsem tě nenáviděl. A vlastně tě asi nenávidím doteď. Svým způsobem. Stejně, jako nenávidím sebe, že jsem něco takovýho vůbec dopustil, že jsem kvůli tobě odhodil veškerou sebeúctu a že jsem se od tebe ani po tom všem teď stejně nevydržel držet dál,“ tváře mu planou zahanbením a upřeně se dívá kamsi do kouta.

„Neumím to, očividně. A nalhával jsem si, že to bude všechno dobrý, že mám všechno pod kontrolou, ale podívej se na mě! Už v tom zase lítám, dělám ti poskoka v nějaký prdeli uprostřed ničeho, namlouvám si, že je mezi náma všechno zase dobrý, ale není! Vůbec nic není dobrý! Oba děláme, jako by se nic nestalo, jako by se všechno nezměnilo a nepostavilo na hlavu! Jsme oba ubožáci. Srabi.

A jak to dopadne? Ty zase umřeš, Sherlocku. Vůbec ses nezměnil, jde ti jenom o ty tvoje debilní případy, riskuješ, nedíváš se nalevo a napravo a za jak dlouho zase uděláš chybu? Za jak dlouho se tvoje bezhlavá adrenalinová jízda zvrtne kulkou, nebo nožem nebo nějakou zkurvenou starou stodolou?  Je to jen otázka času. A já… já… Já nemůžu, Sherlocku. Já už nemůžu. Už to znovu nezvládnu.“

Konečně sebere odvahu se Sherlocka zase podívat, v očích nevýslovnou bolest. „Já končím, Sherlocku. Zítra odtud odjedeme, vrátíme se domů a rozloučíme. Napořád. Protože já už s tebou být nemůžu. Nemůžu být u toho, až umřeš příště. A definitivně. Nepřežiju to. Podruhý už ne…“ hlas se mu definitivně zlomí.

Sherlock poslouchá se rty pevně semknutými do tenké čáry a třesoucí se bradou - _tak tohle je konec_ , dochází mu a je to, jako by se mu půda s ohlušujícím rachotem sesouvala pod nohama, _ztratil jsem Johna. Nadobro_.

Chvíli trvá, než své sebekontrole věří natolik, aby promluvil: „To… je tvoje rozhodnutí, Johne, a máš na něj plné právo,“ vysouká ze sebe ztěžka. „Ale… jestli si myslíš, že jsem udělal, co jsem udělal, protože mi na tobě nezáleží…“ Odmlčí se a hledá slova. „Tak… věř, že opak je pravdou. Úplný opak,“ ztěžka polkne.

John překvapeně zamrká, teprve teď začíná vnímat i něco jiného, než vlastní bolest a zaskočeně pozoruje Sherlockovy prudce mrkající oči, třesoucí se bradu a pohled upřený kamsi do země.

„Asi máš pravdu, že jsem to mohl udělat jinak,“ pokračuje detektiv a není pochyb o tom, že jeho slova jsou upřímná. „Asi jsem ti to měl říct. Ale měl jsem málo času, Johne, tak strašně málo a Moriarty myslela na všechno - stačila by jedna chyba, jedna jediná a zabili by tě, a to jsem prostě nemohl riskovat. Musel jsem jednat hned a možná jsem nejednal nejlíp, ale žiješ. Všichni žijete. To je podstatné,“ odmlčí se. Chvíli přemýšlí, kolik by toho měl říkat a co už raději ne, ale koneckonců není už to jedno? John, jeho John s ním chce skoncovat. Tak už mu může říct cokoliv… Tedy skoro.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Johne,“ konečně se mu podívá do očí. „Každý den jsi mi chyběl. Ať jsem byl, kde jsem byl, nikde to nebylo ono. A když jsem umíral, nejvíc ze všeho mě mrzelo, že už tě neuvidím. A že ses vůbec dozvěděl pravdu a teď ti způsobím další bolest…“ zase uhne pohledem. „Baker Street už není domov, Johne. Myslel jsem si, že bude, že po návratu bude všechno jako dřív, ale nic není jako dřív. Očividně jsem svého bloggera podcenil,“ vyloudí bolestný úsměv. „Změnil jsi mě. Víc, než si myslíš, víc, než jsem ochoten si sám připustit. A věř mi, že žít s tím, a s tím, že jsem tě od sebe takhle blbě odehnal, je víc než adekvátní trest. A ještě pár let bude…“

„Ježíši, Sherlocku,“ vydechne John nevěřícně přes změť pocitů, které mu vybuchují v hrudi, a pevně Sherlocka obejme. Je upřímně otřesený, nikdy by nevěřil, jak silných citů je Sherlock schopen a jak intenzivní bolest cítí. A jak normálně lidsky v tom všem plave. Sherlock Holmes, sociopat se srdcem z kamene. „Proč jsi něco neřekl dřív, ty blbče?“ zašeptá mu do křivky dlouhého krku, který se stahuje zadržovanými vzlyky. „Proč jsi to nepřiznal hned?“

Chvíli je ticho, jak se Sherlock snaží zmobilizovat síly na odpověď.

„Máš svůj život, Johne,“ odpoví nakonec nalomeným hlasem. „K čemu by to bylo…“ „Abych si nepřipadal jako takovej kus kreténa, ty idiote,“ vysvětlí mu to John diplomaticky a snaží se zahnat slzy, které se mu derou do očí. „Abych věděl, že jsem přece jen nakonec nebyl jen kus hadru, s kterým podle libosti zameteš a pak ho bez cavyků odkopneš do kouta. Abych tušil, že sis neužíval dvouletý výlet do zločineckýho Disneylandu, ale že, ty blbče, máš taky nějaký svědomí, sáhnul sis na dno a někde při tom jsi taky poztrácel pořádnou porci arogance. Abych tě měl šanci aspoň trochu pochopit.“

 „To… mě nenapadlo,“ připustí Sherlock. Rád by se vzmohl na geniálnější odpověď, ale má co dělat, aby udržel emoce pod kontrolou, přece se tu proboha nesesype jako nějaká slečinka. „Jasně, že nenapadlo,“ odtuší suše John, „že se vůbec divím.“

Konverzace odumře, a tak se jen tiše, bez pohnutí objímají, oba pohroužení do vlastních myšlenek. A nejenom těch. Čím víc času plyne a rozbouřených emocí se zklidňuje, tím intenzivněji Sherlock Johnovo objetí vnímá.

Vůni Johnových vlasů, teplo jeho těla, silné ruce na zádech, pulsující místo na opáleném krku, které má ke klidnému rytmu daleko, to všechno plní jeho smysly natolik, že kapacity na přemýšlení rapidně ubývá.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, slastně zavře oči, položí si hlavu na Johnovo rameno, celé tělo se mu uvolní a náhle si přeje, aby tahle chvíle nikdy neskončila… John očividně taky nespěchá, aby se z objetí vyprostil, a tak spolu, stále bez pohnutí, stále beze slova zůstávají dlouhé minuty a jenom se pevně drží. A Sherlock si začíná čím dál palčivěji uvědomovat, že jeho tělo opravdu není jenom transport. A že má na Johnovu blízkost vlastní názor. Intenzivně pozitivní názor. _Měl bych jít_ , uvědomí si zděšeně. _Měl bych jít, než si John všimne..._

V tu chvíli se John, jako by mu četl myšlenky, začne pomalu odtahovat. „Tak jo. Ehm. To bychom měli,“ rozpačitě si odkašle. „A teď, coby chlapi a pravověrní Angličani můžeme udělat jenom jedno,“ prohlásí ve trochu skřípajícím pokusu o nadhled. „Jdeme se zrubat,“ protočí panenky na Sherlockův nechápavý pohled. „Hoď na sebe kabát, vyrážíme do hospody. A tam se zlejeme tak, že sotva trefíme zpátky, zresuscitujeme sebeúctu a budeme se tvářit, že tahle konverzace nikdy neproběhla,“ pronese tónem, který nepřipouští diskuzi.

Sherlock je vývojem událostí trochu překvapený, ale bez protestů se oblékne a vyrazí do chladného večerního vzduchu. V předstírání, že se vůbec nic nestalo, jsou konec konců za poslední měsíce oba přeborníci.

Najít hospodu nedá příliš práce, dokonce v ní i vaří, a tak si objednají večeři a pivo a za bohulibým účelem také pěkných pár panáku whisky. A pak už jedí a pijí a klábosí a napětí opadává a brzy už se zase smějí a konečně, konečně ta mrazivá propast mezi nimi mizí. Konverzace plyne lehce, nenuceně a najednou je zase tak jednoduché spolu být a mluvit. Nebojí se zabrousit i do dosud zapovězených vod, a dokonce o těch vážných věcech dokážou s rostoucím množstvím vypitého piva a whisky mluvit i s jistou dávkou nadhledu. A je to obrovská úleva, dokázat spolu mluvit už zase o všem… _Tedy skoro o všem,_ opraví se vzápětí v duchu Sherlock.

Protože poslední hodiny a znovunalezená lehkost a intimita jsou pro něj rafinovaný mučící nástroj. Jakkoliv skvělý, jenom v něm více a více rozdrásává bolest z Johnova odchodu. A palčivě přikrmuje ten jediný pocit, o kterém mluvit nemůže, a přitom je ho tak plný, že se každou chvíli musí rozletět na kusy. Podivně cizí pocit, nechtěný, nevyžádaný, nevítaný… a zejména neopětovaný. Probublává v něm už celé měsíce, ale teď ho smetl s razancí supícího vlaku, zavalil jako lavina a vláčí ho a otlouká v dusících spárech jako tsunami.

Dívá se na doktora, jak zrovna něco vypráví, v očích jiskřičky smíchu, ruce rozmáchle gestikulují - a hrudník i mozek mu hrozí prasknout tou ochromující, bláznivou a neskutečně nemístnou láskou.

V krku má knedlík, nedokáže ze sebe vypravit ani slovo, jenom na Johna tupě civí a palčivě vnímá každý jeho pohyb, úsměv, letmý dotek, každý odstín jeho hlasu a tón jeho smíchu… Připadá si jako na tripu po výjimečně kvalitním materiálu, vnímá jakoby v mlze, některé smysly utlumené, jiné vybičované na maximum, adrenalin napumpovaný v žilách, mozek opitý alkoholem i koktejlem chemikálií a je to nepopsatelně skvělé a současně neskutečně děsivé a mučivě bolestivé.

S přibývajícím časem i hladinou alkoholu v krvi musí všechnu svoji mentální i morální kapacitu soustředit na to, aby odolal sílícímu pokušení vyskočit, popadnout Johna do náručí, vzít jeho tvář do dlaní a hladově přitisknout své rty na jeho. Čert ber následky. Nikdy v životě po ničem netoužil víc, touha mu zatemňuje mozek a začíná být nesnesitelná, už to dlouho nevydrží, ruce zatíná v pěst, celý se třese a frustrací by nejraději křičel na celý lokál.

V poslední chvíli ho před totálním znemožněním naštěstí zachrání hostinský, který přichází kasírovat a vyprovázet poslední hosty ven. Oba se potácí na nejistých nohou, John, opilý namol, neustále něco hlaholí, bere Sherlocka kolem ramen a hýká smíchy, Sherlock, o něco málo střízlivější, zhluboka vdechuje chladný noční vzduch a snaží se rozdýchat celý ten podivný stav, v kterém se celý večer nachází. Než dojdou zpátky na farmu, je mu o něco líp, chlad a pohyb pomáhají odbourávat alkohol i dotírající pocity a do velení se tak zase může vrátit Sherlockův fenomenální mozek.

 _Co se to se mnou proboha děje_ , přemítá otřeseně, když John už spí jako špalek a chrápe při tom na celé patro. _Tohle si přece nemůžu dovolit. Tohle přece nejsem já. Jak s něčím takovým lidi můžou vůbec žít? Na druhou stranu, ono je to stejně jedno_ , pomyslí si s bolestivým zatrnutím. _John už mě vídat nechce. A když ho neuvidím, časem to určitě prostě nějak… přejde. A aspoň se budu moct naplno věnovat práci._

Slabý hlásek, který mu někde vzadu v hlavě nesměle připomíná, co s jeho láskou k Johnovi udělaly dva roky odloučení – tedy úplně přesně vůbec nic – odhodlaně ignoruje.

 _Lestrade se zmiňoval o jednom slibném únosu, na ten bych se mohl podívat_ , dál přesměrovává svoje myšlenky bezpečnějším směrem.  _Nejdřív bych si rozhodně měl proklepnout toho jeho podivného nového souseda..._

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbílo? Už se moc těsím na všechny postřehy, dojmy a komentáře!:o)


End file.
